The power of
by fatalfang
Summary: ...sex. one-shot between Uther/Merlin/Arthur. Merther/Merthur


Uther Pendragon, the King of Camelot was sitting on his throne, deep in thought. There had been some acts of sorcery in the town in the past few days and the culprit was still somewhere out there because they had no idea who had made all those magical things. Even though the acts had been for good like curing ill people with some magical potions, it still bothered Uther greatly. He had such horrible and mortal experiences about sorcery that he would never allow it in his Kingdom.

He rubbed his chin and let his gaze wonder around the throne room with unseeing eyes, and was only woken up from his thoughts when Prince Arthur's manservant Merlin's head appeared behind the doors with a soft knock. "Sorry, Sire, for the interruption, but I was informed to bring you your dinner." Merlin blushed and bowed slightly. "Yes, yes of course." Uther stood up and before Merlin had the chance to back up and close the doors Uther spoke again. "Actually, I'm not hungry right now, forget the dinner." Merlin's eyes locked with his and he nodded with a silent "Uhh, ok then. Do you need anything else?" He asked then as a good servant he was.

"Well now you asked, yes I do. Come here boy." Uther said with a wicked smile which made Merlin a bit nervous, but he followed his King's orders anyway and came closer where Uther indicated with his hand.

"Now strip." Uther commands and Merlin's eyes widen the size of a plate. "Wh-what do you mean, Sire?" he tries to ask as politely he can while thinking the man has lost his mind totally this time. "I mean exactly what I said, boy. Strip." And the wicked smile is back on the King's face and Merlin's eyes widen some more while he tries to carefully back up when Uther is coming closer to him, his chin up and mischievous lopsided smile on his face. "I- I'm not sure what you mean, Sire. I mean.. Why-" Merlin tries, but he loses his voice when his back touches the wall and he realizes he's trapped.

"Because, right now I have too much serious things running through my head and I need some fun for a change." Uther replies while eating the nervous slim boy before him with his eyes. Merlin is too scared to move at all, but waits what is going to happen next. Uther's eyes wonder back up to Merlin's face and he sighs with frustration, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Right, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." He says and then grabs Merlin by his collar bringing his face so close their noses are almost touching, making the smaller man gasping in surprise. "And the hard way will be the really hard way, I can assure you. I can call the guards any minute I want and tell them to take you in to the dungeons and put you in handcuffs. And that will definitely not be the only hard thing there is if you know what I mean.." And now the smile has changed to evil one and he takes the shirt off of Merlin with one swift movement.

Merlin can't say anything or resist in any way, he knows exactly what horrors the dungeons hold inside, he has been there so many times before. So he lets Uther kiss and lick his neck, open the ribbons of his trousers and take his dick in his hand, all while trying to stay as still as silent he could, but he couldn't help the small gasps that escaped his mouth every once in a while. Even though the situation was totally uncomfortable he couldn't help getting hard when Uther jerked him off and he had to close his eyes because it felt so gross and yet so wonderful.

Suddenly the hand was gone and Merlin opened his eyes slightly to see what was happening. He saw Uther walking back to his throne and sitting down, taking his own swollen member out and rubbing it while watching Merlin leaning against the wall without shirt, his pants down and with his raging hard-on and confused face. All in all he looked totally awesome, his hair was a mess, there was a slight arch in his back and most likely unconsciusly he had took his dick in his hand, like wanting to continue the unfinished job.

Uther then tells him to come closer and Merlin obeys, kicking his pants off totally so he could walk. He looks so innocent little boy yet his beautifully swollen dick proves him to be totally grown up man, like does his bony wide shoulders and muscular arms and the veins that pop up from his hands when he's tense. And man is he tense now.. He seeks release even though at the same time he just wants to run away, but since he has no option he just waits Uther's next command.

"On my lap, I want to fuck your little virgin ass." Merlin wants to remark how does he know if he's virgin or not, but since he doesn't want to end up in the dungeon in handcuffs he keeps his mouth shut. And well, since he is virgin in the first place there would be no point anyway. So he stands in front of Uther and turns so he is facing the doors, his back turned to Uther and he slowly lowers himself. He sits down on Uther's lap and feels the other dick rubbing his thigh, eager to enter his tight hole.

But Uther doesn't enter him just yet, but teases the hole with his forefinger, first licking it to make it wet and then pushing it inside Merlin, making the boy moan and tense above him and around his finger. Uther lets the finger slide in and out a few times and when he's entering the second one the doors at the other end of the room open, Arthur bursting inside. He stops dead immediately when he sees his manservant naked on his father's lap. "What the hell…?" He comes closer and Merlin can't look at him, but keeps his head down while Uther's fingers are still inside him and the painful hard-on between his legs is begging for some attention.

"You can join us if you want to, son. We were just warming up here." Uther says casually and keeps fingering the wriggling boy on his lap. Arthur just stares there befuddled and can feel himself hardening despite of the very odd situation and view. He lets his gaze to wander on Merlin's body and it stops where Merlin's dick is standing happily up, waiting for attention. Arthur goes closer and touches the cock, lets his fingers tighten around it and gives it few experimental strokes. Merlin's head flies back with pleasure, exposing his neck which Uther immediately attacks hungrily with his mouth, making the boy moan in pleasure. Arthur can't help his cock hardening even more in his pants and he keeps stroking the other man's dick in his hand, feeling the most perplexed and turned on he has ever been in his life.

Arthur then takes off his jacket and stands before Merlin who is panting heavily, since Uther now has three fingers inside him and his cock is still screaming for release which he yet hasn't been granted. Arthur lowers himself between Merlin's legs and licks the dick in front of him, making Merlin's eyes open wide open and watch him straight in the eye in awe. Arthur takes the cock inside his mouth and all the while keeping the eye contact, at the same time Uther replacing his fingers with his massive hard-on. Merlin lets out a desperate whimper which is the most erotic thing Arthur has ever heard in his life and he rewards him with licking Merlin's balls, taking them in his mouth one at a time and then licking the flesh just behind the balls, at the same time jerking him off with his hand.

Merlin is whimpering and moaning, gasping for breath desperately when the two men do their work, and it doesn't take much longer for him to unload himself inside Arthur's mouth, and soon after that he can feel Uther coming inside him with a loud groan. Arthur splutters of the sudden load of cum inside his mouth and swallows the rest. He hasn't experienced this ever before, but it doesn't feel or taste too bad, though it's not really good either. He stands up and catches Merlin's eyes staring at him hungrily and Arthur cocks his eyebrow questioningly.

Merlin stands up cum dripping from his hole and before Arthur even realizes what is happening Merlin is all around him, capturing his lips with his own kissing him hard, at the same time massaging Arthur's hard-on through his pants. Merlin can taste himself and soon he feels how Arthur's hands fly behind his head and back, locking him totally against him and deepening the kiss even more, Merlin responding with his tongue entering Arthur's mouth and licking the other tongue there like trying to get the remaining semen out of there for himself.

With his long fingers Merlin quickly opens the belt and takes out the neglected cock which immediately loves Merlin's hand and is pulsing in eager. Arthur takes a shaky intake of breath and kisses Merlin's neck everywhere he can reach, they both are so lost in passion that they don't even notice Uther pulling his pants back up and leaving the room. They only realize it when Merlin turns them around so he can push Arthur to sit on the throne, dropping himself between his legs and pulling the trousers down with hurried movements, like he wants to let Arthur to experience the awesome feeling of blowjob and release also as soon as possible.

When Merlin's lips finally take Arthur inside the wetness and warmness of his mouth the Prince can't help the loud moan escaping his lips, the arching of his back and his hands pulling the locks of Merlin's hair desperately. The sensation fills him wholly and he thrusts his hips few times unconsciously making the other man to gag from the unexpected movement. "Shit, sorry." Arthur says worriedly, but loses it right after again when Merlin takes his dick inside his mouth totally, making the tip brush against the back of his throat and making it quite difficult not to gag. The Prince takes Merlin's head between his hands and fucks that delicious skillful mouth hard, making it almost impossible for Merlin not to vomit of the feeling a hard dick hitting constantly in the back of his throat. But right now Arthur couldn't care less, actually the spluttering noises just turned him on even more and soon he spilled his cum inside Merlin's wet mouth, almost choking him. Merlin bravely swallowed everything though and even licked the last drops off from the cock, making Arthur to look him in wonder.

They stood up and started to put their clothes back on, glancing each other every once in a while like they wanted to say something, but neither one knew what.

"Look, I-" Arthur started, but Merlin shushed him off, just smiling at him when they were walking to the doors of the throne room. The Prince looked baffled, but Merlin just smiled at him and pushed him against the doors, kissing him again but much more gently this time. "I actually quite liked it. Everything." Merlin then whispered in his ear and sucked Arthur's earlobe gently. "Oh, almost forgot" He continued, taking few steps backwards, snapping his fingers once and the long table behind them was immediately set ready for a dinner, steam rising from the hot food, a wine bottle circling around the table itself, pouring wine to the glasses. One more snap of fingers and all the candles around the room and on the table lighted up by itself.

"I guess you and your Father are hungry by now, Sire?" Merlin asked innocently and smiled wickedly. Arthur had now the most confused face he had had all evening and he seemed to have froze on his place, so Merlin opened the door for him and asked "Shall we?" Arthur let out some incoherent words and shook his head but followed Merlin out. When they were in Arthur's chambers Merlin shut the door and smiled mischievously. "All the things we can do with my magic… You will most definitely like it." And Arthur couldn't resist the sexy smirk Merlin was giving him, so he kissed him and soon they were starting their second round for the evening.


End file.
